


Gotta Catch 'Em All

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam just can’t help himself.  He’s gotta catch ‘em all!  But that doesn’t mean Dean can’t have some fun with it too.





	Gotta Catch 'Em All

Dean paid his brother no mind as he drove down the main street of this little town they were in.  They had just wrapped up a hunt, vampires, and were heading back to the bunker.  He always enjoyed the ride back to the bunker after a hunt gone well.  No stress, no hunt to discuss, just the quiet relaxing sounds that Baby made as she sped down the road.  He enjoyed the blur of the buildings and nature around him.  It was nice to just let it all go and relax…

 

“TURN RIGHT!”  Sam shouted suddenly, pulling Dean from his relaxed state and back on high alert.

 

“What’s wrong?  Another Vamp?!  I thought we got them all!”  Dean’s eyes began to scan his surroundings as he followed his brother’s instructions, turning right as he tried to spot anything that looked out of place, a person walking in a strange way, eyeing up another, wearing too many layers or dark sunglasses.  But there was none.  Actually, there wasn’t really anyone around who looked suspicious. 

 

“Are you sure about this--.”

 

“Just keep going straight!”  Sam shouted as he stared down at his phone.  Dean tried to see what his brother was looking at, but Sam was hunched over it so much, staring at the screen so intently.  Dean couldn’t imagine what he was looking at, but soon let his mind draw away from it.  If Sam’s tone was anything to go by, it was important, and that was enough for Dean. 

 

He let the Impala drift down the street, searching for any signs of danger until his brother finally yelled for him to stop.  “Alright, what’s going on?!”  Dean asked, but Sam just shh’d him as he kept sliding his finger across the screen.  “Sam?”

 

“Come on…come on…stay in…DAMN IT!”  Sam slammed his hand down on his thigh as he cursed at his phone, glaring at it and shaking his head.  It took a few seconds, but then Sam realized his brother was staring at him.  He seemed to tense up for a moment before shifting to show Dean his phone. 

 

Dean looked down to see a game playing on the screen.  A person walking around what looked like a Google map thing, little creatures all over the place.  The creatures seemed vaguely familiar, perhaps something from his childhood or something, but that didn’t answer the question he had.  “What the hell is that?  Where is the danger?” 

 

“What?  Oh…there wasn’t any danger…there was a Dratini.  It spawned around here, they are really rare, only dragon type Pokémon out for the app so far…but it ran away before I could catch it.”  Sam’s shoulders slumped in defeat as he almost epic catch as sighed and turned off the phone app.

 

Dean gave himself a couple minutes to take in the information, to take a few breaths, and then he opened his mouth and spoke.  “So all this panic and crap, has been over a phone game?” 

 

That wasn’t the last time something like this had happened.  It had happened a few times since, always after a hunt, as Sam never played it before a hunt so he could stay focused.  But it got to the point where before they would leave a town, Dean would do one last lap around some areas so Sam could catch any Pokémon he wanted. 

 

At first, Dean thought it was silly.  A grown man playing a phone game like that, but then he watched when he parked at the park and ate lunch as Sam played.  He watched his brother move around the park, searching for new things to catch, that look of wonder and excitement, something he hadn’t seen on Sam in so very long.  So he kept his mouth shut and let Sam do as he wanted, always saying the same joke when his brother returned.

 

“So…did you catch ‘em all?” 

 

But his little joke still didn’t make up for all the annoying habits Sam had picked up, the near heart attacks he would give Dean when he would suddenly freak out in the car and go on a hunt for a creature.  But it did spark something in Dean…he remembered Pokémon growing up, hearing about it and thinking they were cool…so he decided to give this game a go. 

 

000

 

Sam sat in the motel room, doing a bit of research while he waited for Dean to come back with some food from the diner down the street.  He quickly typed away, trying to get through the last article and take notes on it as he heard the door unlock.  “Hey.”  He offered up, only glancing at his brother for a moment.

 

But he did a double take when he saw the proud smirk on Dean’s face.  He watched his older brother strut in and set down the food before he pulled his phone out of his pocket.  “So…I decided, since you were so hooked on this game of yours, to give it a try…” 

 

“You are playing Pokémon Go?  You have to be kidding!”  Sam said with a chuckle.  As much grief as Dean had given Sam for playing, he couldn’t believe his brother would fess up to having downloaded the game to play himself…something was up.

 

“Yea…it’s pretty cool.  And while I was waiting for our food, I pulled it up and caught something I think you will enjoy…”  Dean smiled and turned his phone around to show his brother.  “Dratini, bitch!” 

 

“WHAT?!  Where was it, the diner?!  A couple blocks down?!  I’ll be right back!”  And like that Sam was up and out the door while Dean laughed as he saw the door sway as it was left open.  Sam, his younger brother…dressed in his fed clothes, jogging down the sidewalk to catch a creature from a phone game. 

 

 _Well…jokes on him_ , Dean thought to himself as he sat down and pulled out his food.  After all the times Sam made him take side trips or stop a bunch of times for stuff, all the times he listened to the endless droning of which Pokémon was better for fighting and hearing him complain about losing battles, he was finally getting his revenge.  Yes, Dean did have a Dratini now…but he didn’t catch it…he hatched it. 


End file.
